csofandomcom-20200223-history
Rheinmetall MG 3
Rheinmetall MG 3 (M'aschinen'g'''ewehr '''3) is a general purpose machine gun in Counter-Strike Online exclusive to Zombie Scenario and Zombie Mods. It is purchasable with cash points. Overview Renowned as one of the most efficient and established General Purpose Machine Guns (GPMGs) around the world, the MG3 is widely deployed in Europe, the Middle East and Africa. This German GPMG weighs a massive 11.5 kilograms (27.5 if mounted on a tripod), but has a killing range of a whopping 1 kilometer! The MG3 is belt-fed and air-cooled. Firing at more than 1000 rounds per minute, you know which gun you should be looking out for if we start turning into zombies. Advantages *Very high magazine capacity (200) *High rate of fire for a machine gun *High damage per bullet Disadvantages *Decent recoil *Long reload time *Heavy weight Tactics using MG3 'Normal matches' *Feel confident to rush with MG3. It can deal with high amount of enemies. 'Zombie Mods' *Feel free to kill a normal zombie as it can deal 6000 damage because of its 200 rounds magazine. Tactics facing MG3 user 'Normal matches' *MG3 has low accuracy. Use it as an advantage to kill the user in long range. 'Zombie Mods' *Wait for the user to reload or strike from behind. *Avoid direct contact, as it can deal very high damage with its 200 round magazine. *Jump so that the user will lose more or less bullets on you. *Turn back and move backward to approach an MG3 user in ducts. However, this tactic needs to have a large number of health points. *A 200 rounds of MG3 can deal 6000 ~ 12000 damages to zombies. Variants 'MG3 Christmas Edition' The Christmas Edition of the MG3 can only be obtained during Christmas Events, but the way of obtaining it is different every year. 'MG3 Gold' MG3 Gold Edition can be obtained via Code Box only. It shares the same performance with the original MG3 except the appearance and accuracy. The difference in accuracy is only 5% and plated with gold making it better and stylish. Users Counter-Terrorists: * : Used by GSG-9. Terrorists: *Guerrilla Warfare: A Guerrilla member is seen armed with an MG3 in the promotion poster. Gallery 'MG3' File:Mg3_viewmodel.png|View model File:Mg3_worldmodel.png|Worldmodel File:Mg3 265x414.jpg|Promotional poster Gsg9 mg3.jpg|A GSG-9 operative with an MG3 File:Mg3_hud.png|Head-up display (HUD) icon Mg3 drawn.jpg|MG3 being drawn by its user. Mg3 trayon.jpg|Reload phase 1: Open the tray cover. Mg3 boxout.jpg|Reload phase 2: Throw away the empty box. Mg3 belton.jpg|Reload phase 3: Placing the M13 belt. Mg3 trayoff.jpg|The user finish the reload by closing the tray cover. Cs_assault_20120311_1344100.jpg|In-game screenshot Firing sound Reload sound 'MG3 Christmas' mg3xmas viewmodel.png|View model mg3xmas worldmodel.png|World model File:Mg3xmas_shopmodel.png|Shop model Cs italy 20111227 0822470.jpg|In-game screenshot File:M134_mg3_xmas_promo.png|Promotional poster File:Mg3_xmas_hud.png|HUD icon 'MG3 Gold Edition' mg3gold viewmodel.png|View model mg3gold worldmodel.png|World model mg3gold shopmodel.png|Shop model wkkwkw.jpg|In-game screenshot MG3 Gold Statistic.JPG|Statistics 'MG3 Expert Edition' File:Mg3v6_viewmodel.png|View model File:Mg3v6_worldmodel.png|World model File:Mg3v6_shopmodel.png|Shop model zs_decoy_20120425_1413130.jpg|In-game screenshot 'MG3 Master Edition' File:Mg3v8_viewmodel.png|View model File:Mg3v8_worldmodel.png|World model File:Mg3v8_shopmodel.png|Shop model MG3 +8.JPG|In-game screenshot Trivia *The MG3 can kill a player in 4 to 5 shots. With 200 rounds, it is a good ratio to deal multiple enemies *In mid-range battles, crouching to fire this weapon does not make any major differences; the recoil will make your accuracy suffer (even when firing in bursts), and you are just an easier target to hit. *The real life MG3 feeds only through the left, with the ammunition drum latched onto its left side. *This weapon is the successor of MG42, the German weapon in WW2. The MG42 had incredibly high rate of fire, about 1200rpm. *''Maschinengewehr'' means Machine Gun in German. Which mode is the best for MG3? Original Deathmatch and Team Deathmatch Zombie Mods Zombie Scenario Did you get the MG3 Gold into your collection now? No, but will try next time No, and I don't want it Yes, and it is great! Yes, but I regret it... You buy the MG3 Xmas? Yes, definitely! No, because I have the original one... No, I do not want to! No but I have already the Minigun Xmas :) External links *MG3 at Wikipedia Category:Machine gun Category:7.62mm user Category:German weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Overpowered weapons Category:Machine gun Category:7.62mm user Category:German weapons Category:Heavy weapon Category:Weapons with variants Category:Weapons with X'mas variants Category:Weapons with gold variants Category:Weapons with enhanced variants Category:Terror weapons Category:High rate of fire weapons Category:Cash weapon Category:Stylish weapons Category:Weapons